The Greater Good, The Lesser Evil
by Phoenixfire73
Summary: Black Escaped, the Boy-Who-Lived is gone. The war is over. Voldermort Won. There was nothing else Albus Dumbeldore could do, but ask an old Friend for Help.
1. Chapter 1

The Wind howled in the night, whipping the black forest to and fro like a rag doll. The huge iron gates loomed over the pathway with a single, granite tower rising behind.

Head of the International Confederation of Warlocks, and leader of the resistance Albus Dumbledore paused as he reached the gates, slowly he looked skyward to the inscription above.

'Fur das Wohl'. Carved in Silver upon the blackened iron.

His mouth hardened into a thin line as he repeated the phrase in his head. 'For the greater Good'.

Drawing the elder wand he sliced his left palm and smeared his blood on the frozen metal to override the security and unlock the gate. As he walked through the courtyard Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder how the war had become so terrible.

Sirius Black had escaped in early 1988, the only person to escape Azkaban unaided alive. Albus knew the danger he posed, knew that Sirius would go after Harry to right the wrongs that had been done to him. However Albus was too late. By the time the news of Black's escape had reached him he had already taken Harry from the Dursleys. This on its own was not the end of the world, he would be able to find Black soon enough. However the revelation of Harry's disappearance had reached the ears of the Prophet. The fact that Dumbledore had placed the savour of the Wizarding World in the care of muggles, and had likely known of their abuse towards the boy, even if he hadn't, had been too much for the public to handle. He was stripped of his positions with in the Ministry and at Hogwarts leaving him with only his ICW post.

The real consequence of this was that Harry did not attend Hogwarts in '91, indeed to this day he had never set foot inside the castle. No Harry meant that he was forced to return the stone to Nicholas. All his best laid plans gone to waste. With no child of prophecy to stop him Riddle returned easily at the end of the Triwizard and with Veela Blood he was able to return to a body much like his original, letting him come back at full force.

The appearance of Fleur's body had been the final straw in international relations. France cut all ties to Magical Britain and moved to veto all calls for ICW help in Voldermort's second uprising, despite his best efforts. The weak Ministry fell like a house of cards, the numerous cuts to the auror force finally catching up with Fudge in his last moments. Hogwarts remained strong after the fall, Mcgonagall called Dumbledore back to the school to help with the war effort, and help he did.

In his time as Headmaster most people had been happy to forget the powerful battle mage Dumbledore was, that it had been his intervention and prior knowledge of Grindelwald's plans that ended the global wizarding war before it reached Britain's shores. He reforged the Order of the Phoenix and led raids against death eater camps, the most successful of witch killed Augustus Rookwood, Voldermort's Spy master and recently promoted head of the Department of Mysteries.

This however had been five years ago. Nothing more had changed, the resistance at Hogwarts seemed more and more like a annoying fly for Tom swat. The light was losing faith, losing hope in victory. They needed to turn the tide, anyway they could. Which led him here.

" I never thought I would see you, or indeed anyone, ever again Albus."

"Nor I Gellert"

The man who had torn Europe asunder was staring up from a faded wooden stool behind the bars. His hair was as long as Albus's and held no trace of its auburn colour, instead it was grey and matted. Though his brown eyes still held its old fire when he saw him.

"In the many years I've been here you have never visited, never sent owls. Almost as though you were trying to forget about me and leave me to die here alone."

Grindelwald stood from the stool and slowly moved to gate.

"So either you're slowly dying and wish to made peace with your sins, or you need my help."

Dumbledore grimaced, Gellert was as much his equal today and he was years ago.

"Sorry to disappoint old friend but I'm not dying just yet. But I do need your help, The Dark Lord Voldermort has taken over Britain."

There is no recognition in Gellert's eyes. "I don't get much news in here you know."

Albus quickly explained the rapid re-rise of Britain's latest Dark Lord.

Grindelwald turned his head to the side with a small smirk cracking his face.

"A half-blood leading pure-bloods hmm, maybe my ideals didn't die in here after all."

" Very few people are aware of his heritage, and half-blood or not he is still the last heir of Slytherin" Albus Frowned.

Gellert waved him away. "It matters not, few people wanted to accept my views on blood either, The idea that it was not how pure your blood was that may you better that others, but that it was the Magic itself as horrifying to the old order, even if I wanted Wizards to rule over Muggles they would not stomach doing so with a 'Mudblood'.but yet here we are."

He lent forward. "Since you're here however. You must be desperate, if any other option was available you would have leaped it at. Therefore you must _really_ need me." His smirk grew into a all too recognizable smile.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He could still picture the young Austrian in his prime, smiling and plotting in Godrics hollow with him.

Gellert continued "I cant defeat your pesky half-blood from inside this cell Brian, even I'm not that powerful."

"I dont need you to kill Tom Gerllet, you couldn't if you tried." Albus sighed.

Grindelwald looked momentary outraged, then his eyes narrowed in thought. "You've not underestimated me before Dumbledore. Even locked away in this cage my power has not weakened, you'd know since their your blueprints." He tapped his fingers on the bars of the cell. "This Riddle must be powerful to halt you, but _that_ powerful? No, no there's something else-" He broke off and snapped back to Dumbledore.

"A Prophesy."

"Indeed. The subject of which I need you to find."

The Austrian cocked a brow. "The name of this want-to-be saviour?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

"GAHH!" Harry leapt from his bed, drenched and freezing.

Whipping his soaking head around he saw his godfather doubled over laughing with his wand still in hand.

"What was that for!?"

Still chuckling Sirius Black replied "Your birthday of course Harry, or have you forgotten Marauder tradition?"

"Tradition? You told me my dad did that one time when you were both thirteen! And I'm twenty years old Padfoot." Harry reached for his wand and dried himself off.

"Never too late to revive tradition son, now stop complaining and come get your breakfast."  
With that Sirius left.

Harry shook his head and followed his godfather to the kitchen. He was twenty years old for Gods sake and Pads still treat him like a kid sometimes. He paused slightly, twenty years old, how did that happen? He still remembered Sirius rescuing him from privet drive. He had looked like shit, dirty haired, starved and half mad, but that hadn't stopped Aunt Petunia from reconsigning him, nor had it stopped Harry from leaving with him. He had always dreamed a lost relative would come to save him from that hell and though Sirius wasn't really his blood, he was as close as.

From Surrey they had ran to Dover, all the while Padfoot had explained to Harry the world of Magic and his parents. He wasn't convinced at first, thinking it was his godfathers madness talking. But once one of his shoes suddenly turned into a Rabbit it became hard to argue.  
With the manhunt for the both of them still in the early stages it only took a few glamours from Sirius for the both of them to cross the channel to France. They didn't stay long however and soon Harry had found himself in his current home, a old villa sixty miles from Athens, Greece.

"It'll be great Harry. No one will find us here, I mean when hunting two wizards who've never left Britain in their lives who in their right mind thinks Greece! Thank god Mad-eye retired or we'd have a problem."

Who in there right mind indeed Sirius. Though Harry couldn't fault him since no one _had_ found them yet. The last twelve years had been two of them living in their small villa. Sirius got harry a wand from Athens, willow and griffins feather, and though it wasn't a perfect fit he was still able to spend the years learning both the normal Hogwarts magic all magicals were taught, but also the auror spells and tactics Padfoot had been able to remember from his brief, but explosive, employment at the ministry.

Once Harry entered the kitchen he saw Sirius already sat at the table with his food, Harry's Bacon and eggs were sat at this normal place and the _Oracle_ paper folded next to it. He flicked through the quidditch results before turning the paper over to the front page. Plastered over it was the main story.

 ** _Terror returns to Europe. Dark Lord Grindelwald escapes Nurmengard Prison!_**

 ** _Fires in Normandy as Death Eaters launch Raids. Will Voldermort invade?_**

 ** _Can Europe survive two Dark Lords ?_**

 ** _Continued on page 3._**

"Er Pads?"

Sirius made a noise around his hash browns.

"Who's Grindelwald?"

Sirius Paused and swallowed. "It was the Dark Lord Dumbeldore defeated in the forties in Germany, Mum used to complain Albus was weak since he never killed him. Why?"

"He escaped, and Voldermorts finally moving into Europe."

Sirius stared at him for a few seconds, a chunk of egg white hanging from his mouth. Suddenly he snatched the paper from Harry's hands and flicked to page 3.

Shrugging at his godfathers odd behaviour Harry started on his food. Half way through his bacon Sirius dropped the newspaper, his face white as milk.

"This..this is bad Harry. Nurmengard was supposed to be a fortress."

Harry looked at him, "so was Azkaban." he pointed out.

Sirius shot him a dark look for bringing it up. "It is a Fortress. But it holds hundreds of prisoners, and no one accounted for an animagus being starved enough to not only fit through the bars, but to then have the strength swim through the north sea alone and not drown."

He threw the paper back on the table.

"Nurmengard was designed by Grindelwald himself. Every cell adjusts the defences for how powerful the prisoner. Grindelwald was one of the most powerful Wizards of the last two centuries, not since Napoleons Battle Mages had Europe felt such a force. And he was the _only Prisoner_ held there, for fifty-five years. Why escape now? Why not wait until Dumbledore's dead?"

Sirius closed his eyes and drained his coffee.

"With Voldermort making moves on France, and Grindelwald mostly likely returning to his old Stomping ground at Durmstrang, The ICW will be fighting on two fronts, it wont be able to hold both back."

Harry was worried about his Godfather. "Why does it matter to us though, no one knows where we are."

"True, for now. But if the ICW is defeated and Europe falls to one of them it wouldn't be long until they do know where we are, Dark Lords have a knack for finding powerful power in good hiding places." his face turned dark again, "Just ask your parents."

Harry's blood ran cold, "Sirius..."

"NO HARRY!" Sirius exploded slamming his hand on the table, causing egg to go flying." They find people, that's what they _DO_. We've gotten away with this so far because there are so many fidelius covered sites in Greece no one bats an eye, but two people as powerful as the two of us hiding here? It's only a matter of time until one of them comes looking, and who would you prefer to walk through our door Harry? The man who killed your parents and took over Britain? Or the man responsible for the Second World War?"

"But as you said, we've still got time. Even if one of them wins, and even it they do what's stopping from them wiping out each other?" Harry frowned.

Sirius looked back to his cup, looking like he deeply wished for some more coffee, or something stronger if that glance at the fire whiskey was anything to go by, and then stared hard at him.

"Voldermort"

"What?"

"Its time I told you something Harry, something I've kept from you that I really shouldn't have."

"Padfoot? You're freaking me out now."

Scowling Sirius said, "It time told you why Voldermort came for your parents Harry, why you really have that Scar. And what it means."


	2. Chapter 2

The gravel cracked under his feet as he took a breath of the fresh, clean air.

 _Freedom_

Grindelwald took in his surroundings. Rolling hills and green meadows stretched out in all directions and the blue sky was disturbed only by the Sun.

"entirely too cheerful." He muttered as he observed the old battleground before him.

By 1940 the ICW had been in ruins, he had made sure of that. Making concessions with the magical USA and China had been easy enough. The USA liked to pretend the rest of the world didn't know about its muggleborn slave trade and so blackmailing them had been child's play. China was too busy tearing itself apart from the inside to think about intervention half a world away.  
At that point the only major nations left in the ICW were India and Britain. The war against India had been harder then Grindelwald anticipated, but had ended within three years and had left blood soaked across Persia.

Of course Britain had never cared much for the Confederation, and why would you when one was the largest Empire in History. When the call for help came from India Britain ignored it. Instead the Ministry of Magic had been slowly building up throughout the thirties, seeing war on the horizon, waiting until Dumbledore finally agreed to help the war effort.

And help he had. Gellert mused.

He had founded the Order of the Phoenix and recruited the finest Witches and Wizards Britain had to offer. Lords of Ancient houses, outstanding Aurors and Hit-wizards, he'd even managed to convince his Brother to join. Britain entered the war in early August 1943, Smashing the French defenses in a matter of hours, hardly surprising considering Britain had been planning a French invasion since the Brittany incident of 1890. Most of his commanders had been lacking on preparations in the west, assuming any attack would come from vehemently anti-magic Soviets in the east. The costly mistake of hastily promoting uninformed muggleborns to commanding roles he could see now.

While Muggle Britain was slowly losing its grip on its empire, trying desperately to avoid large wars. Magical Britain was a proud beast with no issue taking on the whole of Europe on its own uncaring on whether it could win or not.  
Britain made the slow hard slog through Germany for years until, on the 13th of February 1945 Grindelwald had met them here at Pawesin, about thirty miles outside of Berlin.

The Battle of Pawesin had lasted three hours as he remembered, the echoes of the past fluttering in front of his eyes. He still could see Gerhard Lossnitz, the Paragon of German Pureblood Nobility, fighting off the combined force of Lords Cygnus Black and Edward Bones. The half-blood prodigy Alexei Salko faltering under the assault of Charlus Potter. The body of poor Marie Delacour torn into five parts by Augustus Nott.

And of course the main event. His duel with his old friend Albus Dumbledore.

Gellert looked at the ground around him, lush and green in the spring sun. No earthen spikes jutting unevenly from the dirt, no craters nor scorch marks. No evidence anything remarkable had taken place at all. Indeed the hill they fought upon was as pristine as it was the morning they parleyed.

' _such a titanic struggle, relegated to the dusty pages of forgotten history books'_ He reflected sadly.

Perhaps it was strange for him to return to the place of his fall and remiss on his finest moments once he was released. But to move forward one must accept his past. Learn from it and allow it to make you stronger.

Pawesin was of course just outside of Berlin, the old capital of Magical Prussia, and most importantly the home of the Blucher Archives, the greatest collection of magical theory texts outside Britain's Department of Mysteries. And Gellert had a mystery to solve.  
With a CRACK he apparated into the main courtyard of the Archives and before any alarm could sound Gellert whipped his wand up. As the screams started he allowed himself a dark smirk. ' _It's good to be back.'_

* * *

 _Grindelwald stared at his old friend. "survived the killing curse?"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"You realize that's impossible Albus."_

 _Dumbledore's beard twitched. "I do"_

 _Grindelwald stumbled back onto his stool. " That's...that's..."_

 _"Curious is it not"_

 _"Curious?, the sheer number of factors to come together at the right time. Not to mention the power needed..."_

 _"Prophecies are powerful things."_

 _Gellert frowned. " No, not the orb. Prophecies are made all the time, this would require much more power than you or I could muster, and certainly more that this Riddle could manage..."_

 _Suddenly he looked up. "This Potter boy, he's the missing link. The power must have come at least in part from him, to have such magical potential at that early age..." He shook his head._

 _"It had to be the combination of the magic from all hallows eve, coupled the blood sacrifice of the boy's Parents, with the old family magic of house Potter protecting its new head. Helped along by the magical ability of both Voldermort and Potter, as well as the mysterious nature of prophecy magic. All that's missing is a catalyst, something to bind all the factors together."_

 _Albus slowly nodded "The question is what? I know of little that could handle the surge and not brake under the pressure."_

 _Grindelwald smiled as he stood. "Ah but Albus you have never been willing to dabble in the most powerful of the Arcane have you." It came of as more a statement than a question._

 _"Dark magic is-"_

 _"The answer Dumbledore. The solution he our problem. We figure out what happened that night and we understand how Voldermort remains invulnerable to you, and we understand how Harry Potter factors into the equation, and how much we need him."_

 _Dumbledore waved his hand over the lock and the steel gates slowly vanished. He turned to leave and cast a final question at the Dark Lord._  
 _"Where will you go Gellert."_

 _He flicked his finger at Dumbledore's right hand. The elder wand zoomed into his awaiting palm, and for the first time in decades a true smile cracked Grindelwald's lips._

 _"Home."_

* * *

Tall stone pillars rose around him, projecting long dark fingers deep into the hall as the candle flickered. Gellert casually moved a body out of his path as he walked. The Archive's defenses hadn't been any match for him. Grindelwald summoned the nearest books on soul magic and sat at the nearest desk, careful to keep the door in front of him. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was useless trying to sleep.

The cold howling wind seemed to only highlight the point.

There was no reprieve from the assaults, spell after spell smashing in the wards day and night was enough for anybody to become irritable. But Jeremy always was an arse.

"Will they just quit it!"

"I'm sure they will since you've asked so nicely" William tiredly replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"They've been at it for days man, you'd think they'd wise up."

Jeremy Butler had never been a likeable chap, he used to run a school supplies shop out of Hogsmead, charged too much and stared at the seventh years too long, Merlin was he loud.  
Jeremy whined nearly as often as the Death Eaters attacked. Another loud crack and flash of purple filled the outpost. He grimaced at the sound, well nearly as often.

He on the other hand was older then his partner tonight. Graduated Hogwarts in '56 and played chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps for ten years, before retiring to run Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, well until than burned down. He had been lucky enough to have been delivering new school brooms to the castle when the ministry fell and quickly took up the headmasters offer of protection.  
Now however they had been send to France by the Order to help bolster the defences against you-know-who. Mad-eye had told them all that the Dark Lord was expanding to Europe in search of a weapon to take down the Hogwarts wards. And we were requested by the ICW to help with the channel defences. How twenty perfectly average wizards were meant to do that was beyond William however. But if the 'great' Albus Dumbledore thought it would help...

"JUST STOP ALREADY!"

"Yelling wont help-" William started to reply, but then the attack stopped. They looked at each other. The silence dragged on, others around them started to notice. Slowly Jeremy started to smile.

"Told you dint I!" He walked over to the cliff edge. "FINALLY PACKED IT IN EH? GOT BORED DID YA!" he shouted out to the darkness.

"I don't think taunting _his_ troops is advisable Butler" He frowned.

"Pah, I sold most of these cowards parchment, bastards always did have short attention spans" Jeremy replied. With one final look out to the sea he turned to walk back to hut that served to hide defensive ward rune keystone for this stretch of coastline.

William looked over Butlers shoulder, he began to make out something hanging against the grey clouds. It, it looked like a wizard, but there was no broom he could make out...

"Jeremy get back here, they're someone out there."

"What you on about?" his partner turned to look, "'Old on, you're not wrong" he too narrowed his eyes at the night sky.

Suddenly the waves started to rise from the sea, forming around the man in a great mass of water. There was a crack of lightening and William saw a number of wizards on brooms in formation behind the figure in the flash of light.

"Fuck me. Th- Thats him init." Jeremy seemed to whisper.

The water began to harden, slowly forming into huge chucks on ice. And before he could reply the figure, the Dark Lord of Britain himself, started throwing them at the wards. Slamming them one after another at the same spot. The crackling became louder and the dome around them started to flash violently and pulsate.

"Get to the Fireplace, we need to LEAVE, we need to warn the others." He yelled over the noise. Without responding they both ran back to the hut. The Flu was the only way back to Normandy because the anti-apperation wards that had covered the European coast since wars start. The pair threw themselves threw the door just as the ice broke its way through the ward. William looked behind him just in time to see the boulder smash into the hut.

Wood flew everywhere as the hut exploded around them and they were both thrown to the ground. William screamed out in pain and turned to look at Butler. A shard of wood had impaled itself into his chest and his blood was freely pouring from the wound, mixing with the melting ice on the ground. Only his glassy eyes stared back at him. He tried to get to get to his feet, but fell back down as his right leg gave way under him. Looking to his left he saw the Rune stone only meters from him. But now the Death Eaters he'd seen hovering behind their master were pouring through the breach _He_ had created. One had landed by the stone. With a look down at it he raised his wand and shattered the rock. At that moment the golden dome around them brightened the sky and pulsated violently one last time in a deep hue of purple before the night went dark once again.

William hacked out a cough of pain as he lay there bleeding. His right leg was broke in three places, a familiar feeling from one to many bludgers send his way, damned Puddlemere. The sudden noise had attracted the the attention of the Death Eater however. And as the silver masked figure raised his wand at him the pain as almost comforting.

Reminding William of the day he was made head boy, first Gryffindor head boy in 40 years. His father had been so proud of him.

Reminding him of the day he won the British and Irish League with the Wasps. It had been a hard fight, but thinking about all those disappointed Puddlemere fans made it worth it.

Reminding him of the day he married his beautiful Charlotte. Black hair and Blue eyes, she'd been far too good for a washed up Quidditch player like him.

Then the world turned green.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken four long hours and three dead bodies in the hallway. But he had found it.

Gellert stared down at the book. A tattered little thing locked away in the depths of the Archives. It was dirty, pages were missing, torn and those that still survived had mad scribbles which covered much of the text.

But this book contained the key to immorality.

He read over the passage once more.

" _For an accomplished wizard the ritual is simple. One must prepare an altar inside overlapping pentagrams. Upon the altar should be a bowl of the wizards own blood, along with the object desired to store the soul fragment. The incantation MUST be recited in the correct order o- or- they will take MORE, s-so you mus-t say it Right!  
Th-then the binding. The soul of an innocent stranger. You say the name at the end of the incantation and then must kill them AND only them within an hour of starting, or..or they will become impatient. Once the subject is dead the blood will flash bright blue and the light will transfer into the object. Once this is done. The process is complete."_

Horcrux.

Gellert understood little of what was written in the book. But that passage had stood out, as had the word _Horcux_.Soul magic was something even he had been wary of tampering with. It was the most taboo magic possible, the darkest most vile thing a magic user could attempt. After all if creating Horcruxes was easy then every Dark Lord would do it. The magic within every living thing came from its soul, the magic itself was pure you see. It was up to the individual themselves what they did with it. Even his magic was still technically pure despite his many misdeeds.

Grindelwald stood from the chair and pocketed the book. He rubbed at his tired face and sighed. He could see why Albus was so scared of Tom Riddle, for had he made even a single Horcrux, the damage to his soul, to his magic, would be tremendous. To _carve_ ones own soul into _pieces..._ He shook his head. He had found his catalyst.

With a grimace Gellert disappeared with a crack. 

Albus was overlooking the budget for feeding the citizens living inside the castle. Professor Sprout and her assistant Mr Longbottom had informed him that with several new births in the last four months more resources would be needed to maintain the correct amount of food for all. Though Mr Longbottom had added to the end of the letter in a small hastily written postscript that he had no doubt Pomona had not seen, should no more food be possible to acquire he was more than willing to take less food himself, if it would help the new children.

He smiled at that. Neville was such a kind soul, always had been...

Albus trailed off, he heard a noise on his right, he turned to inspect it.  
An ornate Orb sat under his windowsill was flashing a dull orange, meaning someone from the International Confederation of Wizards was requesting a meeting. Moving to the windowsill which held may of his trinkets Albus inspected the humming orb. He placed his hand over it and the name echoed around his skull. _Grindelwald, Austria-Hungry, Pawsein_.  
He frowned in confusion. ' _how as he.._ ' Albus removed his hand hastily as though he had been burnt, and stood back from the table. He wasn't sure how he'd expected Gellert to contact him again, nor had to expected it to be so soon. But to hijack the internal ICW meeting orbs?

He shook his head. It was useless to keep him waiting, so with a swift whistle Fawkes landed on his shoulder and in a burst of flame they were both gone.

Dumbledore reappeared on a pristine green hillside. While the message had referred to the village of Pawesin itself there was no doubt where Grindelwald had meant to meet.

"Evening Albus."

The Austrian was stood mere meters away from him, clearly expecting his arrival. The matted beard had been cut and his hair tied back from his face. Gellert wore his usual long coat, which had become his trademark during the days before the outbreak of war, when he had still been just a rising star in international politics. The scales of the brown dragon hide glittered in the starlight. He was straight backed and proud, if not for the white hair and age lines across his face it was hard to tell he'd spend half a century in prison.

"You've cleaned up Gellert, Prison agreed with you" He finally remarked.

Grindelwald smirked. "You always did appreciate it, Albus."

Dumbledore coughed. Unwilling to re-enter those discussions once again.

"How did you manage to contact me? The ICW, while hard pressed, is still just as secure as ever." he asked.

Gellert scoffed at him. "And still just as incompetent as ever. They never removed Austria-Hungry as a listed member, nor I as its representative. No need to remove a dead nation hmm? The fools"

He shook his head and continued.

"In any case I found our catalyst. A botched Horcrux creation ritual."

Albus felt his blood run cold. He had suspected Tom had created a Horcrux yes, perhaps several even. But to mess up the ritual itself... he listened as Gellert went on.

"The diary I found was filled with madness. But one passage did stand out. It claimed that one must only kill the intended target for the ritual to work, or the consequence would be that 'they' would take 'more'. The 'more' in question I presume would be soul fragments. Though the only thing I'm sure off is that I most certainly do not wish to meet the 'they' the man refers to." he finished with a shudder. Grindelwald saw the ashen face of his companion and started to pace.

"The mistake your Tom Riddle made was growing too arrogant with his blatant disregard for soul magic, influenced no doubt by his non-magical upbringing and total lack of understanding. For him to grow so bold would imply he was very familer with the process of the ritual. A familiarity which only comes from practised repetition. Perhaps he desired a stronger horcux powered by the souls of three powerful people, maybe he simply failed to head the warnings of the manuscript he found. Nevertheless instead of one soul, he claimed three. This punishment outlined in the book, along with the reasons he discussed in my cell, created a perfect magical storm which kept both the Potter boy alive and prolonged what ever torture Tom endured for his disobeying."

He stopped his brainstorming and turned to Albus.

"Any input?"

Swallowing Dumbledore replied. "I have reason to believe you are correct yes, about the creation of several Horcrux vessels. Seven in fact."

Gellert took a step back, aghast.

"se-seven. My God." His eyes wild with horror. "I only thought his practice would have included two or perhaps three attempts at the ritual. But _six completed_ previous times. Including however much more these mysterious beings referred to took for his disobeying, on top of the horrendous pain of being a disembodied soul..."

He blew out a harsh breath.

"I'd be surprised if this Riddle has any more soul remaining, more likely anything that was left of Tom Riddle is long gone, leaving only this twisted Voldermort madness remaining in his place."

They were silent for a time,contemplating the new information. Albus looked at the tree on their right. An old Oak that looked around five hundred years old, judging by its thickness. Its bark beginning to chip and crack with the strain, its leaving falling leaving the branches bare. A herald for the approaching winter.

' _But my Winter as already arrived. And I fear it may have no end.'_ Albus thought. He remembered the little boy he'd met at the orphanage. He had been frightened,though he hid it well. Scared to see there were more like him, more with powerful abilities he didn't truly understand. If only he'd shepherded the child from the start, guiding him on the right path. If only he'd taken the young Tom under his wing, his ability in transfiguration was apparent from his first year, he could become the Defense against the dark arts Professor like he'd always wanted...

If only he had seen the monster within him sooner, if only he'd acted when poor Myrtle had died.

If only he'd killed the child then.

Dumbledore shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was spending too much time listening to Gellert if he was thinking like that again.

Grindelwald drew the Elder wand and addressed him.

"The wand grows confused I think Albus." He smiled. "In the presence of two of its masters in the location it changed hands. I can feel the power coursing through the deathstick even though I am channelling none."

He chuckled. "Never mind though old friend. Do you any leads on the Potter boy?"

"None" Albus replied disappointed. "I've tried to look myself, to ask whatever contacts I've left to me. But he and Black disappeared like smoke in a breeze."

"Do you believe he is Alive?" The Austrian asked, curious.

Albus turned away from the tree and stared at him.

"I can only hope Gellert." 

* * *

Harry was panting with his hands on his knees. He had taken his anger out on Sirius during their daily duels. The Dog in question was stunned in a slump in the corner of their basement.

Standing up straight he blew out a harsh breath as he stared down at his Godfather. He couldn't see why he hadn't told him the whole story from the start. To hide the reason for his parents death from him was almost unforgivable. But, Sirius was the only family Harry had in the world, and even if _that_ turned out to be a lie, he had saved him from number four. And for that he would do anything for him.

He aimed his wand at him.

"Rennervate"

Padfoot jerked awake with a jolt and quickly transformed back into a Human

"Wha-a where-" He turned his head wildly and finally his eyes landed on Harry's blank face.

"Damn. You got me again." he muttered.

"Get up old man, we're done for the day." Harry told him.

Sirius moved towards the stairs, looking over at Harry cautiously as he did so.

Harry was still hugely pissed at him of course, but at least all the training made more sense now. He had forgiven Sirius two days ago really He flicked his wand at his godfather and the stinging hex caught him just below his arse. Sirius yelped and tripped up the last few stairs to get away from him.

Harry smirked. Forgiven him yes. But he didn't need to know that just yet.

Once the pair had sat back down for dinner a few hours Harry asked.

"My fame, is that why we never got the Daily Prophet?"

"It played a part sure" he shrugged. "Well that and the fact it's a steaming pile of thestral shit. Not to mention how obvious it would look if some house in Greece suddenly started asking for British papers."

"alright alright I get it, I'm thick." Harry muttered unhappily.

"As a castle wall Potter." Padfoot smirked.

"Watch it Black, don't make me drag you back down there so I can beat you bloody again.

Sirius held his hands up in surrender still smirking.

The owl delivering the Oracle flew threw the window and landed on the table, knocking Sirius's drink off and smashing it on the floor.

"I think we call that Karma Pad's" Harry said as he paid the bird and collected the paper.

He unfolded it and straightened it with a flourish.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO BREAKS CHANNEL DEFENSES. DEATH EATERS STREAM INTO FRANCE."

"BLUCHER ARCHIVES MASSACRE! MORE ON PAGE 6."

Sirius tried looking over at the paper.

"Any news?"

Sighing Harry chucked the paper at him.

"Only bad news I'm afraid"

Sirius read the headline and grimaced.

"It was only a matter of time I suppose. No matter how great the defenses were they were only going to last until Voldemort himself came to deal with them personally."

"It means he's one country closer to us." Harry pointed out.

"Aye, well I guess he's actually got to _conquer_ France first. But yeah he's closer. But what are we going to do about it?" He sighed.

"Ever we try and move away from him and into the Ottoman lands in the middle east, but we'd stick out like a hexed Broom there. Two white Brits in the desert? May as well paint a bulls eye on our roof. Or we could just stay here and pray to Merlin he doesn't find us. Who knows maybe he's forgotten the Prophesy and you altogether after all these decades." He finished with a desperate look on his face.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Running away...

"I never pegged you for a coward Padfoot." Harry fumed. Without giving his godfather a chance to respond he continued. "Run away? Stay here and cower like _rats_? How about we stand the Fuck up and do something Sirius? Our home is under the heel of a psychotic madman and we both know I'm the only person who can stop him. Sure he'd butcher me in a one-one" he cut Sirius's reply off. "But surely all the training you've been giving me on Auror tactics and spells had to be for something Padfoot. We can at least _try_ to help. If you would like to hide were for the rest of your life then be my guess. But I am going to _help_ stop Voldemort Sirius. I am going to _try_ and reclaim our _HOME_." Harry finished with a yell.

Sirius just sat there staring at him. Looking almost in shock at his godson.

"Well?" Harry finally asked.

Sirius swallowed.

"You know Harry. Sometimes I look at you and I can only think of James. The way you look, the way you move, the way you duel." He smiled sadly. "Sometimes I get so wrapped up in my Brother I forget. You're heart's all Lily."

Somewhat stunned out of his anger Harry looked at his godfather. Suddenly however Sirius rose from the table, leaving his food.

"Come on then Harry. The rooms would pack themselves." he paused. "Though I suppose they _could_ really..."

"We-were are we going?" Harry managed to get out.

Sirius smiled.

"Like you said Harry. It's time to go Home, I wonder if I took the Black Lordship Mother would die a second time in hell..." He trailed off as he assented the stairs.

As Harry sat alone in the dinning room, all silence aside from the dripping of Sirius's smashed glass of apple juice. He couldn't help but think he'd just been tested.


	5. Chapter 5

Normally re-entering Britain would have been a monumental task. One would have to get past the war infested hell France was once again turning into as the Death Eaters found their march on Paris rather more difficult than expected. If you survived that you'd then reach England's everlasting defense, the English channel. And as a magical you would then need to bypass The Cliffs.

The Cliffs was the name given to the national lock down war wards of Britannia, so named in honor of the white cliffs of Dover.  
First set up during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I under the advice of her magical aide Cassius Malfoy to warn off the Spanish Wizards travelling on board the armada. The Cliffs were a set of heavy duty protections that every Ancient and Noble Lord is required by law to bolster upon claiming their head of house, therefore layered on top of the normal anti-Apperation, anti-portkey and anti-Broom warding every Wizarding nation had. Britain enjoyed the powerful physical barrier wards of the Macmillans, the early detection and identity revealing wards of the Malfoys, a mass thief's downfall provided by the London Goblins after they lost a rebellion and of course, the highly illegal blood wards of the Black Family, among many others.

Since the Stature of Secrecy was implemented in 1692 only two people in the world know all the wards implemented in The Cliffs, the Minister of Magic for Great Britain and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Voldermort had Killed the last Minister before extracting this information, indeed the only thing Scrimgeour had time to do was raise the Cliffs before his brutal last stand under the statue of magical brethren. Therefore only living man with the knowledge of the wards and the ability to raise, or lower them, was Albus Dumbledore. Just one more reason why Voldermort wanted him dead.

"So, how are we doing this then?" Harry asked, staring out across the channel.

"Well" Sirius Began, "While I am as of this moment family-less, you will need to apparated us across the most dangerous waterway in the world while hopefully not getting us either fried by the Black wards in the Cliffs that my Grandfather added in, the demented bastard, nor getting us splinched. If you can manage all that I'm pretty sure I could get us to Davensport, easy really."

' _is that all'_ Harry thought. "And what is Davensport?" He said aloud.

"It's the Longbottom family manor, somewhere on the south coast I should think. If Augusta is still alive we can relay a message through her to Dumbledore."

"I'm hearing a lot of If's here Padfoot."

Sirius waved him away. "We're trying to break into Death Eater infested Britain Harry no one said it was going to be easy."

"You just d-"

"Now," He interrupted quickly. "To bypass the Cliffs you're going to need this."

Sirius reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a rather bulky ring.

"This Harry, is the Potter signet ring. I pulled it off James's finger myself." he swallowed the lump in his throat and handed the ring to his godson.

Harry weighed the gold ring in his hand. The crest of House Potter was proudly displayed in the center, the Gold Lion of England and the Ruby Dragon of Wales held up a small obsidian shield emblazoned with a wand crossing with a sword, representing both the magical and the muggle aspects of war. He took the ring into his left hand, blew out a shaky breath, and slowly pushed it onto his right middle finger. With a shock and flash of green light Harry jerked back blinked rapidly as he felt the Old Family magic accept him as the rightful Lord of House Potter.

"I'm glad that worked, your parents would have killed me if you died." Sirius commented.

Harry sent him a harsh look and grabbed him firmly by the arm. Before Sirius could even yelp, the duo disappeared with a sharp _Crack_. The only evidence they had been there was the soft shimmering of light as they passed through the Cliffs. 

* * *

"Dear Merlin." Sirius whispered.

In front of them stood the Proud family manor of House Longbottom. Its sweeping archways and its ivy covered marble Corinthian columns. The great tower at its eastern most extension shooting up into the sky was the great showing of Longbottom strength and wealth to all those who would appose them.

Or it would have, had the place not been in total and complete ruin.

Sirius walked forward toward the rubble near where the door used to be. He kicked around some of the stone and with a flick of his wand levitated one of the larger blocks towards them, as it grew closer Harry noticed the damage. The stone had been deeply gouged with smaller cuts through the stone seemingly at random.

"Only Dark magic leaves this sort of damage behind." Sirius remarked, going into Auror mode. "I've no idea the spell, but its heavy duty at least and with some power behind it." He banished the block off to the left and grimaced as fully took in the scene.

Harry looked at the moss and wild flowers growing around the stones. The way huge magical plants had overtaken the ruined greenhouses, indeed there was a nest of Devils snare crawling over in the shadowed remains of the clock tower

"This happened awhile go." Harry mentioned. "Look at all the growth."

Sirius nodded at that and replied. "Must have been after the initial takeover, Augusta must have told the new regime exactly what she thought of them. A bold move really, she must have thought she and Neville were safe behind Davensport's wards. And why not? Nothing had ever breached them, not Cromwell, not the Goblins and not even Grindelwald's Blitz."

"But they weren't Voldermort were they." Harry grimaced.

"Apparently not-" Sirius broke off. He snapped his head round to the right. "Didn't you feel that?"

"What?" Harry frowned, scanning the tree line wondering what his Godfather thought he had heard.

"Wands out Harry we mustn't linger, I think someone's watching."

Drawing his wand with a little more force that was really necessary Harry looked around the area with growing alarm. "Where?"

"Doesn't matter" Sirius shook his head and offered his arm. "Grab my arm, we're out of here."

Harry complied and with another crack they were gone. 

* * *

Albus was in deep thought as he sat behind his desk. He hadn't heard from Gellret for some time, it was approaching a good week now, and it troubled him. He had known releasing him had been a massive risk, a risk he had still not told the Order about. He knew none would approve and would likely assume his mental faculties compromised. Of course they'd never say it openly but they'd talk and question behind his back, perhaps miss Granger would research his past find his long ago connections to Gellret and share it with the group, who would then force him to stand aside while another took his place. For the Greater Good of the war effort maybe..

Dumbledore shook his mind clear as one of his trinkets alerted him to people outside his door. He cleared his throat and ushered them in.

One by one the Order's inner circle took their seats around his desk. His old Friend retired master auror Alastor Moody, His deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, a rather battered looking William Weasley, the Hogwarts Healer Poppy Pomfrey, the steadfast presence of Lord Neville Longbottom and finally on the far left head researcher Hermione Granger. Though there was still a seat free...

"Shall we wait for Severus or shall we begin?"

"Bah," Moody barked, "Lets get it over with, he's properly been called in again."

"Very well, first things first as always William, are the Hogwarts wards as secure as ever?"

"The war wards are still at full strength Headmaster." Bill confirmed.

"Exultant news. Now does any of you have some urgent news to bring to light?"

the group shook their head and young Longbottom simply referred to the supply letter he and Poppy had delivered the last week and confirmed the situation had not improved.

From there the meeting continued as they normally would, however different they might have been in the first war or the early days of this one. No longer did they plan attacks or erect protections over important locations, now it was security reports from Alastor and Bill, medical drafts from Poppy, food management from Neville and every once in awhile Hermione would liven things up with a new report or theory on tighter wards or a potential weakness in Tom's logistics.

So suffice to say even with his prodigious patience, the meetings bored him to death.

Albus stared at Minerva as she gave her report on schooling the children that lived in the castle and he marveled once again at the resilience of them all. This war was long over, all that was left was for Tom to find away around the powerful war wards and storm the castle. And yet looking at his friends and colleges it was almost as if he was the only one who saw it. This tedious grip of life they clung to within Hogwarts was the reason he had sort out Grindelwald. Any chance to turn this tsunami he'd grasp with both hands.

Albus noted that his headmistress had stopped talking and thanked her for her report, thought it was mostly the same every meeting. He was about to the call the meeting finished when his trinket whirled and the door was thrown open.

The figure swept through the room and took his seat.

"My apologies headmaster, there was an important matter discussed at the latest inner circle meeting." Severus Snape explained as he studiously avoided the gazes of the other members.

"Indeed?" Albus stroked his beard in thought, it was not often Severus came baring important news. Death Eater meetings had too been growing stale as they realised running a state was not as glamorous as fighting to take one over. What truly interested him however was the term 'inner circle' meeting. Voldermort's true inner circle had not met in person for over two years, each had his or her own part of Britain to run and with their master more concerned on breaking European resistance, presumably to buy himself more time to find way to down Hogwarts wards, these inner circle members ran their provinces like personal kingdoms. He nodded for Snape to continue.

"The Dark Lord was not present, the meeting was called by Theodore Nott Jr who as I'm sure you know has been running the Department of Mysteries since Rookwood's death."

He paused to collect himself.

"Someone activated the Taboo."

There was a short silence in the room before it was broken by Neville.

"And, why is that of import? Surely people slip up all the time, even here the only reason the taboo hasn't caught us out is because the Hogwarts wards overpower it. I hear people say his name every now and again."

Scowling Severus glowered at the young Gryffindor and Albus noted with a no small amount of pride that Neville the man never flinched or turned away as Neville the boy would have done. But before the potions master tear into the lad Hermione cut in, tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear, a nervous tick he had noticed.

"Because Nev everyone in the country knows about the taboo. While people here can slip up like you say, anyone outside the grounds would have been conditioned to never utter the word. Despite what you may think the taboo hasn't been broken in," she frowned, " four years? Right Professor?" She turned to Snape.

"Indeed. When Nott's father pointed this out he claimed the taboo may have malfunctioned due to how long it had been active, the son quickly rebuffed him telling him to tread lightly when questioning the Dark Lord's power and telling the crowd that he had personally confirmed the Taboo's effectiveness. The meeting almost turned bloody however when Dolohov suggested Bellatrix was hiring outside mercenaries to help in controlling the Irish revolts. She refuted him claiming by questioning her power in Ireland he was questioning the authority of the Dark Lord himself. Nott calmed them all down by confirmed the taboo had not been in Ireland but on the south coast."

He hesitated slightly, Albus was sure he was the only one who saw it, having picked up all of Severus's mannerisms over the years.

"The breach was at the Davensport ruins."

Once again silence loomed over them. Hermione wasted no time to place her arm round Neville's shoulders as his face paled. The Battle at Longbottom manner had been ferocious, it had been the Orders last remaining forward operating base and the only base that still remained in England. The Longbottom wards were unique in their ability to wax and wane with the attacking force.

Created by Theseus Longbottom around 900 AD the Theseus ward move positions the closer a force came to it, and once the normal outer wards were broken, the time when a Wizarding force would charge forward to attack, the Theseus ward's effects would grow stronger. Namely more pain, more exhaustion and far less air to breach. There had been a report that a entire division of Cromwell's new model army had ran headlong into the ward only to be grasped by heavy vines and dragged into the ground. And while the outer wards could be taken down by skilled curse breakers in a month or two, any attempt to find the Theseus ward stone placements would drive a man insane. Then should the curse breaker indeed find them, the pain he would endure while attempting to break them would drive him over the edge. As with most major attacks of war all defences had held as planned, no less than thirty curse breakers had died trying to find the Theseus ward and over five hunderd Death Eaters had fallen to its defences. That however was before Voldermort himself would turn up and tear them apart like wet paper. Now the only Theseus ward that still existed was inside The Cliffs.

Augusta had been a formidable Witch, she had transfigured marble soldiers to slow the Death Eater advance after the wards fell. Personally leading the defence of her home. Even when the Theseus ward itself had fallen she held the line in order to buy time for the rest of the defenders to escape back to Hogwarts, her last words being that if she was to die that day she wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they'd gotten with Frank and Alice. That she'd die the Same way all Longbottom heroes died, straight backed, proud with a spell on their lips.

Having wait sometime, Severus continued.

"Nott Jr claimed he himself checked on the disturbance, he had apparated inside the tree line. He saw two figures, one looked middle aged and one was a young man, apart from one having long black hair and the other having shorter black hair he was too far away to ascertain any other features nor their identities." He looked around at the group heavily. "It must also be noted that with in seconds of Nott's near silent arrival the figures knew of his presence and swiftly apparated away. As well as the keen reactions and underlining magical power needed to detect Nott's arrival, the older man side-alonged the other so that may speak to a closer or even familial tie between them, rather than them being as Dolohov predicted, hired muscle."

Snape leaned back once again in his chair. "As for the rest of the meeting, the Malfoy's claimed Nott knew the identities of the intruders and as planning give the Dark Lord the information personally in order improve his own standing. The Carrows muttered something about a crisis in Newcastle and left as soon as was possible and soon enough the meeting dispersed.  
It is therefore my belief that the Dark Lord is not yet aware of the breach and Nott does not wish to tell him until he finds out who they are. As he was not at the meeting today I'd say Nott Jr indeed does not know their identities as it claimed."

Dumbledore stepped his fingers on the desk.

"Thank you Severus, I belief we should go away to think in this new information and meet back at the usual time on Sunday. Thank you all." He gave them a reassuring smile and as they arrived one by one they all left.

He relaxed back into the faded golden throne of Hogwart's headmasters closed his eyes.

 _'Who could they be. Some of Grindelwald's new recruits perhaps? Though if he is recruiting again that is truly troubling, but would explain his lack of communication.'_

Fawkes let out a shrill from his perch and Albus smiled as the soothing medley washed over him.

"Thank you my friend. I too wish our new arrivals could be a help to the war effort."

Fawkes let out another, deeper, cry. And this time Albus Dumbledore frowned, stood from his chair and rounded his desk.

"No Fawkes, it can't be them. Though certainly it being Sirius Black returning to his masters side."

Dumbledore slipped on his travelling cloak and it billowed out behind him as he walked toward the door, without turning back to his familiar. 

"But I gave up on Harry Potter long ago."


End file.
